Drizella's Revenge
by EstelleLeegh
Summary: When Drizella can't stand hearing Cinderella play with herself any longer, she recruits her sister to help her exacts her revenge when their mother is out. Rape Scene. Lemons and more. There's a reason it's M! I don't really care if you don't like it. I don't own any characters. One Shot Femmeslash. DxC AxC.


Drizella's Revenge

Estelle Leegh

Cinderella walked into the music room- where her step-sisters Drizella and Anastasia practiced the flute, violin and their vocals. The sisters had rang their bell indicating they needed Cinderella for something. Since the Step-mother was out she expected the bell to be ringing non-stop but in the two hours since she had gone to town this was the first ring. And it was odd. Though Cinderella was grateful she was still a bit suspicious.

The music room had light purple walls with a mismatching red and gold rug. Her real mother had had it decorated differently but when her father remarried after her mother's death, Lady Tremaine redid almost every room with money her father didn't have.

The sisters were standing on the other side of the black grand piano, Drizella's arms were crossed over her flat chest and Anastasia's picked at each other in front of her.

"Cinderella, have you finished cleaning the floors?"

"Yes Drizella, just now." Cinderella resisted the urge to roll her blue eyes. Drizella was the snobbier of the two and definitely the bossier. Her brown hair made her brown eyes seem oh so normal and her nose was most certainly too big for her face.

"And have you finished the laundry?" Anastasia chimed in.

"Yes, with the exception of folding it all to put it away. The sheets are still drying." Cinderella explained. Anastasia could be nice.

As children she had been more willing to accept Cinderella in their games than her older sister. But Anastasia also had a rather large nose. And her ginger hair did nothing to complement her pale freckled skin and dull brown eyes.

"Good." Drizella practically hissed.

Cinderella stood for a moment, Drizella's eyes raking her clothes with a malicious gleam. _Probably mentally gloating that my father's dead and can no longer spend money on me that would be "better suited" for her "needs"._ Cinderella bitterly thought.

Anastasia was avoiding Cinderella's eyes, which wasn't actually that unusual but she still felt uneasy.

Drizella must have had a reason to call her in there.

"Was there something-," Cinderella started.

"Have you ever touched a man, Cinderella?" she interrupted.

The blonde-haired beauty was so caught off guard she just stared wide-eyed at her step-sister before stammering, "N-no. I've had- no reason to." Cinderella knew she was blushing but Drizella seemed to believe her.

"And yourself?" she asked.

"I'm sorry?" Cinderella asked, honestly confused.

Drizella rolled her eyes and unfolded her arms, taking a few slow steps toward Cinderella.

"Yourself Cinderella! Do you ever touch yourself?!" She stopped a couple feet in front of Cinderella and put her hands on her hips.

Cinderella immediately began to picture herself, with her hands under her skirt, her panties thrown across the floor. One hand in the top of her dress, caressing her nipples till they perked up reaching for the warmth her own hand offered; the other rubbing that sensitive spot- back and forth and then up and down till she thought her eyes would pop out of her head and her stomach would explode from the pressure she felt within.

"Lie to me Cinderella and you will regret it." Drizella threatened. Cinderella knew her answer had to be written all over her face but her eyes hardened when Drizella spoke.

"No. Never."

"_Liar_!" she hissed stepping forward and grabbing Cinderella's soft blonde hair. She jerked it down and Anastasia gasped when her step-sister cried out in pain. "Come here!" Drizella barked to her sister. Anastasia quickly stepped forward and helped her sister yank Cinderella's dress over her head, leaving her in her slip, panties and stockings.

"Hold her!" Drizella gave the handful of hair she held to Anastasia so Drizella could stand before Cinderella.

"You little harlot! Did you think I could hear you moaning in the night? Your room is right above mine. Did you think I didn't reach for my cunt the same time you did yours?" she undid the bow around her waist and let her dress fall to the floor, she pulled her under clothes off and grabbed Cinderella's hand putting it against her wet pussy.

"Feel it little Cinderella? Feel how wet and warm it is? It only gets that way when you moan and your bed creaks as you move." She pushed one of Cinderella's fingers inside her hole and pulled it out, soaked in her juices. "Taste me Cinderella. Taste how I want to touch you." She shoved Cinderella's fingers into her own mouth and watched as Cinderella's eyes grew just as wide as Anastasia's were. "Do you like that Cinderella? Do you like how I want you?" Cinderella said nothing.

"Take her slip and underwear off." Drizella demanded. Cinderella started to fight back but the sisters over powered her, tearing the slip to near shreds and yanking her panties up so high she was sure it would rip her in half before the fabric gave way and she was left in her stockings.

"Why?" Cinderella croaked when Drizella and Anastasia forced her to the ground and Anastasia sat on her chest.

"Because Cinderella! Hearing you orgasm every night above me is torture! I want to touch you this time! I'm getting what I want from you and you aren't going to tell a soul because no one would believe you." Drizella lay down between Cinderella's legs and flicked her tongue out.

Cinderella flinched but Drizella could see her pussy lips getting moist.

"You like that little step-sister?" Drizella purred, licking Cinderella's lips, parting them with her tongue. Cinderella squirmed but with Anastasia on her chest she could go anywhere.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this. The first time you started touching yourself I could see you through the crack in your door. And you are going to do it for me now. Anastasia get off her." Cinderella lay still not knowing what to do.

"Please don't make me do this." She cried a tear escaping her eyes. Drizella raised a hand, parted Cinderella's nether-lips and smacked her clit.

"Oh!" Cinderella moaned. While it left her stinging it felt good.

"Say my name." Drizella's eyes suddenly brightened. She slapped Cinderella's clit again but Cinderella only moaned. _"Say it!" _She screamed.

"Drizella!" Cinderella moaned when her step-sister slapped her sensitive skin again. Drizella moaned and put her mouth on Cinderella's dripping wet cunt.

"Cinderella! Oh my God!" she murmured into her hole. Drizella put one finger first into her sister's virgin hole and watched as those blue eyes she loved so much began to widen. Then a second finger and Cinderella flinched. "Say my name!"

"Drizella!" then surprisingly she said more, "Drizella curl your fingers make me scream!"

Drizella was taken back but did as her step-sister asked and shivered as Cinderella's walls clamped down on her fingers and Cinderella moaned loudly, the sound echoing in the quiet room.

"Again! Uh! Yes! Drizella! Deeper! UH! YES! YES! YES!" she screamed thrusting against Drizella's fingers. "I'm close Drizella! Sister, make me cum! Come on, Drizella!" Drizella withdrew her fingers and Cinderella propped up on her arms. "Drizella what are you doing?"

"I didn't wait years for this moment to be over that quickly." Drizella growled. "Get up. Anastasia take off your clothes." Anastasia who looked horrified hesitated. "Take them off!" Anastasia obliged and Cinderella sat up.

"Lick it!" Drizella commanded pointing to Anastasia's now naked pussy. "Now! Like I did to yours."

Cinderella looked first from Anastasia to Drizella then obliged. She stuck her ass in the air and flinched when Drizella smacked it. Anastasia grabbed the back of Cinderella's head instinctively and shoved her cunt down on Cinderella's tongue. Anastasia began moaning louder and louder and all of a sudden she was bucking against Cinderella's mouth. Drizella put a finger in Cinderella's pussy moving it back and forth quickly making her hips twitch. She pushed against Drizella but Anastasia had a hold of her hair and was riding out her orgasm on Cinderella's sweet face. Anastasia sat down on the floor breathing heavily.

"Oh God." She whispered.

"Anastasia put your clothes on and go wash up." Drizella commanded. "And don't come back unless I ring for you." Anastasia looked surprised but did as she was told.

"Now Cinderella." Drizella pushed her over and sat on her stomach, putting her hands on Cinderella's tits. "They are so big Cinderella. So beautiful." She bent over and put her mouth on them pulling on them with her lips then nibbling them with her teeth. Cinderella cried out and Drizella twined her hands in Cinderella's hair. Cinderella ran her hands down her sister's back and cupped her ass. Drizella rocked back and forth on Cinderella's body before putting her cunt up against Cinderella's huge tits. She pulled her lips open and rubbed the giant globe against her clit. The skin was soft and lush and though she knew Cinderella was having hard time breathing because of the weight she didn't care.

"Lick me!" Drizella commanded sitting on Cinderella's already sticky wet face. "Lick!" Cinderella did as she was told, working her tongue on Drizella's clit and hole the way she had Anastasia's.

Drizella roughly rocked back and forth smashing Cinderella's nose against her clit.

"Cinderella! Yes! Yes! Oh faster! Harder!" Cinderella wedged a hand under Drizella's leg and immediately two fingers into Drizella's hole, shoving her pinky into her asshole. Drizella screamed in pain and smacked Cinderella's tit six times, leaving hand prints red and swollen. But Cinderella's fingers began to feel good. She worked them in time with her tongue and soon Drizella was pouring her cum onto her step-sister's hands and face. "CINDERELLAAAA!" Drizella screamed loudly. She fell backwards her head cushioned between Cinderella's legs.

"If you would have said something earlier I might have been doing that a while back." Cinderella said with a chuckle.

Drizella stood and rolled Cinderella over with her foot. She parted Cinderella's ass cheeks with one hand. She put a finger in her mouth and got it a little wet before dipping it in her cunt and shoved into Cinderella's ass. Cinderella cried out in pain again and again as Drizella retracted and jammed her finger inside Cinderella to emphasize her point.

"You! Will! Tell! No! One!" Cinderella nodded whimpering.

Cinderella turned back over when Drizella sat back wiping her finger on the carpet. Her step-sister sat up and cuddled into Drizella's chest, stroking her nipples softly.

"Let's do this again." She whispered as Drizella stroked Cinderella's messed up hair.


End file.
